1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system for the automatic recharge in accumulators and or capacitors, in order to optimize the generation, storage and usage of energy, allowing costs reductions through ultra fast recharging cycles by a pulsing process that generates high frequency radiation, through superior tensions that are used on the actual recharging cycles, with no prejudice on the actual usage of electricity, allowing than facilities on its applications.
2. Discussion of the Background
The purpose of accumulators and or capacitors is to maintain, even though transitory, a determinate electromotive force, between the two terminals of one electric charge to be fed. For energy recharging, the circuits have two impedances: the internal, from the self accumulator and or capacitor, and the one due to the recharging equipment, here reported for illustrative objectives for a lead-acid accumulator, that is the most commonly used. Herein an accumulator and or capacitor is referred to only by the word accumulator.
The actual systems used on accumulators recharging do not use the effects due to corpuscular radiation properties, that allow better efficiency on the transference of power in one circuit with the same impedance, neither the constructive principles described as follows, so, restricted to equipment that maintain long periods of time for recharging of slow charge rates, due to the limitations of the adopted systems. The accumulators on use today operate when charging and discharging cycles on the same energetic being, by only one pair of terminals the electric current is spread on all the plates simultaneously, showing higher impedance to the current passage and others inconveniences that limit the minimum time for a fast recharging cycle.